Cake Eater Comes to Play
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: a cake eater that knows Adam from his days on the Hawks comes to Eden Hall to play hockey, tension bulids as the JV team doesn't like her and she doesn't like them ((some better summary to come))
1. Who wants to hang out With Ducks?

            "I'm so bored it's not even funny," Keri stated dully as she and her brother sat with their best friend, Josh. 

            "Hey," Ryan said perking up a bit. "Adam's home from school…"

            "No really? It's only 6 o'clock!" Josh shouted. "Course he's home." 

            "No I mean lets go and hang out with him, I mean our backyards are basically connected and we haven't really hung out with him in five years." Ryan said. He and Adam had been close friends when Adam had played for the Hawks; he was one of the only members on the team who hadn't wanted to pound the crap out of him on the ice during that one game so long ago. 

            "That's cause he's a Duck," Keri said sneering. "But if you want to let's go if you want to." Ryan gave his sister a small smile. Sure she was definitely Hawk material but much to his sisters dismay the Hawks coach didn't allow girls on his team, which was his loss. 

            The three pulled their roller blades on and shoved helmets onto their heads. In a matter of seconds the three were flying down the street making their way towards the Banks house hold. As they got closer laughter invaded their ears and much to Keri and Josh's disgust Adam was surrounded by his fellow teammates, the Ducks.

            "Hey Adam!" Ryan greeted cheerfully. The former Hawk looked up and smiled at his friend. When he saw that Ryan was accompanied by his sister and friend his smile faltered. "Didn't know you had guests."

            "Yeah these are the Ducks," Adam said as the others eyed the trio wearily. "Umm guys this is Ryan and Josh, they were on the Hawks and that's Ryan's sister Keri." The Ducks sat there silently. 

            "This is pointless," Keri said, as she looked over the JV Hockey team for Eden Hall with disgust. "Let's go Josh, who wants to hang out with Ducks anyway?"

            The two sent a look to Ryan that clearly stated traitor and went off down the street together. Ryan sent Adam a nervous look.

            "Yeah uhhh…as long as I don't get killed or nothing I'd like to hang out with the Ducks." 

            "But aren't you a Cake Eater?" Fulton asked. He had finally voiced the question that had been lingering on everyone's mind. 

            Ryan flashed him a huge smile. "What? You don't eat cake? Not even a cupcake?"

((AN// Ok no I don't own the Mighty Ducks…nor will I ever. But I do own Ryan, Josh and Keri. Ok so how was it? This is my first Mighty Ducks fanfic and I'm really nervous about it. So please review…no harsh flames please. And if anyone wants to help me on how the characters act and talk and stuff I'd be sooo happy…I have seen the movies a bunch but still…I wanna get this right. So thanks and review please! I'll add more soon!))   


	2. She Likes Vanillia Cake the Best

            "Stupid older brother," Keri muttered as she fired pucks into the goal she and her brother had set up in their driveway. Josh had already gone home and Ryan was still over at the Banks. The laughter was louder now and Keri couldn't have ignored it even if she wanted to. 

            "So your brother tell me you're coming to Eden Hall next year," A voice said from behind Keri.

            "Yeah, we've got connections and all, says there's a good change I can get on one of the Hockey Teams," Keri said as she looked over at Adam. He was leaning up against the fence that divided their backyards. "Wanna shoot some?" She asked. Keri didn't mind Adam at all, she'd grown up with him, it was just his bad luck he was a Duck and not a Hawk. He shook his head.

            "Do you really want to go to Eden Hall? It's not an easy place to fit into…" Adam began to say then stopped himself. "Wait never mind, you will fit in."

            "Oh?" Keri arched her eyebrows and skated over to stand beside Adam. "And why do you say that?" 

            "They're all Cake Eaters," Adam said with a shrug. Keri opened her mouth to say some nasty remark back when her brother attempted to climb over the fence. He attempted but fell flat on his face. 

            "Good job Mr. Graceful," Keri said as she rolled her eyes and began to gather all her pucks up into a bag. Just then two heads peeked over the fence. The two boys who were talking about getting together to play a street hockey game the next day didn't notice the audience. Keri looked up and let out a loud shriek as she saw the two pairs of eyes watching them. 

               "What do you two want?" Keri asked her eyes narrowing. "Who are you anyway?"

            "Those are the Bash Brothers!" Ryan interjected happily but his joy faded as Keri sent him a death glare. 

            "And that means something to me?" Keri asked. No one answered and Portman opened his mouth to say something. "Forget it, I've got better things to do."

            Keri then stormed into the house and Fulton and Portman shot Adam a confused look. 

            "Hey man all we wanted to know was if you guys had figured out about the street hockey yet," Fulton said. 

            Ryan let out a sigh. "She's a little spitfire that's for sure. Don't let her get to you…she's just…a…a…"

            "A Cake Eater?" A voice that belonged to Russ said from the same side of the fence as the Bash Brothers. 

            "Yeah she's a Cake Eater," Ryan said he then grinned. "She likes vanilla cake the best."  The others rolled their eyes at the Hawk who just laughed.  


	3. Little Bash Babe

            Soon the days of summer faded into fall and school was getting ready to start up again. During the summer Ryan had hung out with the Ducks while Keri had gone off to so camp or another. It was the day before school was to start up again and all the other Ducks had moved back into their boarding rooms at Eden Hall. The Ducks were gathered on a vacant basketball court and were playing street hockey on their blades. 

            "Hey Ducks," A voice said all of a sudden. The JV hockey team stopped and glared at the group of boys on the other side of the fence. Hawks. The whole team from five years ago was gathered on the other side. Keri as there too, but as to where the Hawks were giving the Ducks very nasty looks she just rolled her eyes. 

            "What do you want McGill?" Charlie asked as he skated over and stood in front of the Cake Eaters. Josh smirked.

            "A rematch, you bet us once, dumb luck."

            "Good Lord that was five years ago!" Adam exclaimed as he tossed her hands into the air. 

            "Ok rematch, how about right now?" Charlie asked. 

            "Good choice," Josh replied. "Come on Keri you're playing too." It was a command, not a request. Keri hadn't even planed on being here. She had been skating over to Adam's house to apologize, she had crossed a line and felt a little bad about it, when she had run into Josh who had hauled her along to go play the Ducks. 

            "For crying out loud Josh I don't wanna play!" She exclaimed as she pulled her arm out of Josh's grip. "All I want to do is go home!" 

            "I bet she's just scared," Luis whispered to Kenny as the team waited for the Hawks to get ready. Keri glared at the two, she then let out a loud sigh.

            "Fine, I'll play."

            Within minutes the two teams were lined up and the game was starting. Keri, against her will, had been placed on the front line and was just ready to play some hockey…even if it wasn't on the ice. The game got heated and for the first part things had gone pretty smoothly. The scored was tied and the Hawks were getting rougher than necessary. When Josh smashed Adam into the fence in an illegal check Keri tore her helmet off and skated over to the over grown jerk.

            "Look McGill," Keri said her voice had as she pulled the bigger boy off her backdoor neighbor. "I'm sick of you! Play fair or don't play at all." 

            "You're sticking up for a Duck?" Josh asked sneering. Keri had begun to believe that that expression was not permanently stuck on Josh's face. 

            "Well," Keri's voice faltered. She looked around her at the two teams then at Adam. "Yeah I am," She shoved Josh into the fence. "Not just a Duck but Adam. So play fair or else."

            "Or else what midget?" 

            "Or else you'll wish you hadn't made me play," Keri replied through clenched teeth. Even if she didn't like the Ducks she hated it when people cheated. She let Josh go as she skated back over to her helmet and placed it back on her head. 

            "Check it out man," Portman said to Fulton who was standing with him. "It's a little Bash Babe." Fulton nodded and the game began once again. 

            For a while things went smoothly. The Hawks were down by two, and the Ducks were only three goals away from the 15 goal cut off to win the game. Then out of nowhere Josh sent Les Averman flying into the fence before her could score. As Charlie and the rest of the Ducks rushed over to check on their friend Portman and Fulton were getting ready to go show Josh the error of his ways when Keri smashed into the older youth. McGill crashed into the pavement and Keri stood above him.

            "I told you you'd regret it, now if you want to keep all of your teeth you should leave," Keri stated her voice cool and even. Josh sat there for a bit then slowly began to get to his feet. "Now McGill. If you don't play fair I told you wouldn't play at all, don't make me do this again another time at a different game." Josh gave Keri a little shove as he skated past and the rest of the Hawks followed. 

            "Hey uhhh, thanks," Connie said as Keri gathered her gear. Les was being hauled to his feet by Dwayne and Goldburg and seemed to be pretty well considering how strong Josh could be. 

            "Yeah, no problem, Josh is an asshole, just…just don't expect for this to ever happen again, you're still Ducks," Keri said a little nervously as she skated off in the direction of her house. 

            "Why does she hate us so much?" Dwayne asked confused in his Texan accent.

            "Because it's the way they think Cowboy, ever since she can remember it's Hawks are the best, better than anyone else. Also the fact that her family's close friend is Coach Riley," Adam answered as the Ducks began to gather their own gear. "She'll come around sometime. Once you get to know her she's really nice."

            "Yeah, she has to be, she a little Bash Babe," Fulton said with a grin.                 


End file.
